1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of surgical instruments and more specifically to orthopedic instruments.
2. Description of Related Art
Medical devices used in surgical procedures, particular those involving the spine, require both precision and ease of use. Medical devices used to grip implants must be minutely adjustable to prevent damage to the implant, while still providing enough gripping strength to hold the implant securely during implantation.
Gripping devices must also be stably locked in a given position once the implant is securely gripped, allowing the surgeon to maneuver the device more easily. If the device does not securely lock in position, the tool may tighten or loosen, potentially resulting in injury to a person or damage to the medical tool or implant. Moreover, the device must easily unlock once the implant is ready for release.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a trigger assembly for a gripping device that is easily locked into position and unlocked during orthopedic surgery.